Stressed
by 0simplyemma0
Summary: After a hard day at work, Kotoko and Naoki need some peace...Rated M


Kotoko sighed exasperated and looked at Yuuki, being chased around the living room, by the hyper Kotomi.

"Mi-chan be careful, it's dangerous." Naoki's mother scolded at her daughter as she trotted around the table, Kotoko's headache was becoming worse with all the noise.

"Kotoko-chan get some rest up stairs I'll take care of these two." For once Kotoko said nothing and done as she was told. She heard a loud crash as she made it too her room and loud shout 'Mi-chan!' She sighed and found comfort under the warm covers as she slipped away from the world into darkness.

* * *

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock made her groan and hit it, Kotoko looked over at the clock 6:30 it read. She had to get up and get ready for her shift at the hospital. Chibi was lying on the other side of the bed; Naoki hadn't come home again last night. She sighed; they never saw each other lately. They were either at work with different shifts or playing with Kotomi and Naoki had been working on his theory a lot lately as well, so changed to night shift, while Kotoko started in the morning, after Naoki got off. The worst thing off all was her headache was still here, like a bad hangover.

She climbed out of bed and pulled on her uniform, brushed her teeth and surrendered her bed to Chibi. She left quietly without waking anyone and arrived at the Hospital, ten minutes late due to the bad weather she had to walk an extra block, because the train had had to stop. Kotoko felt terrible, she was wet, feeling very ill and worse off all late. She managed to get up to the nurse station in record time and was put on the ICU run, which meant no peace at all for her. After running around for two hours, a new patient a young girl came in with severe brain damage. Kenta was also running around frantically trying to get things done, simply because there were not enough nurses. By lunch Kotoko was virtually dying from exhaustion. Her eyes had become very bloodshot and she had also become quiet pale.

"You look ill Kotoko." Kenta said as she collapsed down onto one of the couches, across from him and one of the trainees, Sakura.

"I'm ok, just tired." Kotoko said as she dug into a salad.

"Maybe you're with baby number two?" Sakura joked as Kotoko lost her appetite and left her lunch break early to finish her shifts.

Things at home had become strained enough as it is. It was impossible for Kotoko to be pregnant, her and Naoki never seen enough of each other for her to be pregnant suddenly. He worked later and longer shifts than usual and she knew they were barely together at home, because of their demanding jobs. She sighed and put that thought a side and continued her rounds, she gazed at her watch 6;40, _only another hour and twenty minutes_ she thought.

When she finally did return home, the house was silent, there was no screaming from little Kotomi for her Papa's attention. It was bless, dropping her keys and bag, she grabbed the note on the encounter.

_Kotoko-chan,_

_Mi-chan is round at her friends for the night and Yuuki left for his date with Konomi-chan and won't be home till later. Papa and I decided to go out for dinner, I hope you don't mind and are feeling better. Naoki is again on night shift (you probably already no), so you can enjoy the peace for a while. There's some dinner in the fridge if you're hungry and I left medicine out in case you're still not feeling too well. Won't be too long._

_Love, Mama_

She couldn't thank them enough, she snacked down the small plate of food left in the fridge and quickly decided to bath a warm bubble bath, but as she approached the stairs she heard movement and panicked and turned slowly to see Naoki-kun staring at her. Kotoko let out a sharp scream and calmed down.

"I thought you were on night shift tonight, your Mama said so." Kotoko told him as he looked down at her.

"I have tonight off, how are you feeling?" Kotoko was taken aback by him knowing about her being ill.

"A little better, now excuse me." She said trying to shoved past him to get into the bathroom, but Naoki didn't move an inch away from her as she sighed exasperated and then her phoned beeped, she spoke to Chris and agreed to go out for some drinks, then she was off the phone, Naoki had moved. _Figures _she thought as she walked into their room and stripped down and found a pretty, emerald dress that she had never worn and slid it on with some black heels and she brushed her flat, and looked in the mirror, wishing she had her c-cup breasts, she had when she was visibly pregnant with Kotomi. She reached into her wardrobe and found the perfect thing, for her small breasts, with some undressing and redressing, Kotoko stared at her improved cleavage in the mirror, _thank you push up bra _she thought and smiled and grabbed her purse and keys and set off. But never got past the bedroom door as it closer and Naoki was gazing at her, his pupils slightly dilated.

"I'll be back s-" He cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips, it was delicate at first as her arms wrapped against him, as she tried to pull away, Naoki pulled her further against him and his arms smacked around her waist and Kotoko invited hi tongue welcomingly into her mouth as they moved backwards towards the bed, while Kotoko lost her shoe in the process. They both needed this, to unless all the tension and stress. Naoki pushed her down on the bed and pulled off his shirt, never moving his mouth from Kotoko's as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him further on top of him and he kissed the side of her lips and Kotoko groaned and ran her hand up and down his naked torso as he groaned into his mouth and tried to unclasp Kotoko's dress, while kissing her neck. It came loose easily and she shimmered out of it, Naoki stared at the lacy underwear and began to attack Kotoko's body with kisses as she cried out at this. Kotoko pulled his lips back to hers and pulled the belt on his trousers as he undid them and pulled them off. Naoki's hands went to her bra and unlocked it and began kissing her breasts as Kotoko moaned and arched further against him. Naoki pushed her down further and nipped her neck softly and moved down to her thighs as she cried out as he slowly pulled down her panties.

"I need you." He said and Kotoko only nodded as he pulled down his boxers and quickly in a thrust motion was inside her as she cried out as he moved in and out of her quickly as she cried his name and his hers. Kotoko felt there orgasms and Naoki collapsed on top of her. They got under the covers and he pulled him to her as she lay on his chest, he played with her hair.

"I love you." They both murmured to each other.


End file.
